the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley's Birthday
"Riley's Birthday" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis On Riley's thirteenth birthday, Agent K tries to get Dustin Dreamlake to perform at Riley's party. Plot C.A.R. boasts to Todd about his features and accomplishments. Todd thinks it would be cool if he came to school in C.A.R., so he replaces the school bus driver with a monkey. The next morning, Agent K recklessly drives Todd, Riley, Buzz, and Tasumi to school. Riley tells her mother to play her Dustin Dreamlake CD. Dustin Dreamlake is her favorite singer. Riley’s thirteenth birthday is coming up, and Buzz tells Riley that if her party isn’t cool, she’ll be the biggest lame-o in school. Agent K assures Riley that she and Dick would never embarrass her. When they arrive at school, Dick jetpacks in and lands in a mud puddle, splashing Riley with mud. That afternoon, the family discusses party ideas. Agent K considers taking Riley to a bear building workshop; it’s intended for toddlers, though Dick spent his last thirty-five birthdays there. Dick wants to do the same thing he did for Todd’s birthday: jumping the house in a lawnmower. Riley overhears this conversation, and she tells her family she doesn’t want to ruin her chance at becoming popular. Agent K launches Operation Thunderparty: they will give Riley the greatest party of all time, or they will die trying. Then she takes off in a jet pack, crashing through the roof. In the garage, Dick attempts to convince C.A.R. to jump the house for Riley’s birthday; he’d already built the ramp. C.A.R. chases Mr. Daring out of the garage threatening him with the Oslo Option (a buzz saw). Agent K crash lands into the living room; she had tried to interrogate Buzz into coming up with party ideas but got nothing. Todd reveals to his parents that he’d bugged Riley’s room with a hidden camera. Agent K is disappointed with Todd—not for invasion of privacy, but for placing the camera in the wrong position. The family hears Riley and her friends having a meeting of the Dustin Dreamlake Fan Club. Abbey and Tasumi are cautiously optimistic, but they’re willing to ditch Riley if her party stinks. Riley excuses herself after Tasumi says something about mail-order parents. Riley wants to cancel her party and just spend time together as a family. Todd had noticed all the Dustin Dreamlake merchandise in Riley’s room. He hints to his parents at getting Dustin Dreamlake himself to perform at Riley’s party. Agent K sets off to Brussels to get Dustin Dreamlake. C.A.R. knows Dustin is performing in Brussels because he’s a fan himself. Agent K plans to convince Dustin it’s a mission vital to national security. She reassures Todd she’s never been late in her life. On the night of Riley’s party, Agent K is late. Dick and Todd try to buy some time before Dustin comes. Dick’s idea of entertainment is performing a ventriloquist act with his teddy bear. Buzz heckles Dick and throws cake at him throughout the act. It looks as if Riley’s party is going to be a bust. Suddenly, the guests see Agent K and C.A.R. come out of nowhere performing the stunt Dick had planned. Dustin Dreamlake himself is in the passenger seat. The party guests trample over Buzz to get a good look at Dustin. The pop star invites Riley onstage and performs a special song for the birthday girl. Riley had learned she should’ve trusted her parents not to embarrass her, because they always come through. Dustin still thinks it’s a secret spy mission. He was told that one of the guests was a spy known as Tiny Evil. Dick points to Buzz, so Dustin beats up the bratty kid. As for C.A.R., the only reason he didn’t want to jump the house was because Dick would be driving. The Daring family dances to Dustin Dreamlake. Notes * "Riley's Birthday" was the pilot episode. Creator Dan Santat calls the episode "a sentimental favorite."https://dantat.typepad.com/dantat/2006/10/rileys_birthday.html * This is the first episode in which the replacement has no bearing on the episode's plot. References Category:Episodes Category:Season One